WoW
by RukiaRocks
Summary: Preveiw: When Rukia discovers World of Warcraft, what will happen when she mentions it to the Soul Society? When World of Warcraft meets Bleach.


Wow

**Preveiw: When Rukia discovers World of Warcraft, what will happen when she mentions it to the Soul Society? When World of Warcraft meets Bleach.**

"Look, Ichigo, look at this new game i found."

Ichigo peered behind Rukia to see her exploring his computer and on the 'World of Warcraft Official Site'.

"Rukia, how did you find this?" Ichigo questioned

" Well this bubble thing at the top of the screen said that I'd be eternally thrilled and experience joy beyond any i've ever imagined, if i clicked on it. So i did."

Ichigo knocked his head against the wall. Clearly, He would have to keep her away from the computer.

"Are you stupid, you could have gotten a bug on my computer!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia jumped up and screamed " Where's the bug? KILL IT."

Ichigo watched as the 150 year old shinigami started running in circles and yelling. She began to kick the computer and shake the monator.

" Come out and meet you're doom, bug." Ichigo slapped his for head. Rukia seemed unusually kill-thirsty, was this the result of the game she was playing?

"When you come out, expect no mercy." She sat back down in the chair and looked back at Ichigo.

"Anyways, check this out, it's really fun." Ichigo observed the raven haired girl, leaning in and focus on the computer, her violet orbs twinkling.

"This game really helps with strategy, ever since i found it, my skill at killing hollows has increased," She stated.

I found myself staring at a short, black haired, two dimensional character with a shining sword, spilling with green fire in her hand.

"See look, I'm a level 50 gnome rouge! Watch me kill this dude!"

She used the arrow keys on her keyboard to stear the character to another one with a bandanna over its face and a dagger at hand. While she was running over to it, Ichigo didn't miss the chance to tease Rukia.

" I bet in real life, your character is taller than you are." Without talking her eyes off the screen, She punched Ichigo in the gut.

She leaned into the monitor, silently pressing a button and suddenly the character was invisible. She then slammed back against the chair, pressing keys on the keyboard and moving her mouse frantically. She pressed the space bar and moved her mouse at the same time, making her character move in circles around the poor victim.

She yelled " Gouge! Cheap shot! Mutilate! HA I KILLED YOU IN YOUR FACE!"

" Rukia, these games are like drugs, you really should stop while you're still able."

She laughed " Tell it to someone who cares."

**4 months later**

For reasons unknown, Ichigo felt a strange sensation iminateing from the Soul Society and went to go check it out.

He slid open the door to the squad 10 barracks and found Toshiro alone in his office, doing paper work, Ichigo assumed to belonged under Rangiku's responsibility. He felt sorry for the kid. He never got to do anything fun.

" Where's Rangiku and the rest of your squad?" Ichigo questioned. Not even looking up, Toshiro made an effort to say something, but then stopped himself in his rage. He took a deep breath. "They all went over to the 13th squad barracks to practice a new strategy method of training."

Ichigo made it over to the 13th squad to find the whole training ground, empty. He ventured into the barracks, seeing all 13 squads squished inside, all sitting in their own office spaces, on computers!

"What the?!" Ichigo exclaimed. Somone yelled from the crowd "Shut it, we're in the middle of a raid with an elite boss."

Rukia ran up to Ichigo, surprised " What brings you here?" She asked. Ichigo shook his head. " I knew the Soul Society was insane, but this?!" He looked at on of the monitors and they where all playing that world of warcraft game Rukia played a few months ago.

She smiled, proudly "Every squad has tried it, and soon the captains will try this new training method as well!" She laughed looking at Captain Zaraki in the corner, slouched over a table. " Captain Zaraki has already started early!"

"Muha ha ha!" He laughed.

Ichigo jumped back " Right, Captain laughs like that because his orc did, and since he has been playing for a week straight, i guess it grew on him." Ichigo just stood were he was, mouth wide open. "Even the research and development squad captain is interested, finding everything he can on the game. I think his character is a shadow priest or something called, 'Noxn'. Cool name huh, it rhymes with toxin, as apposed to his sword, you know."

Ichigo burst "Stop it, already this game is gonna fry you guy's brains' and your not gonna be able to get up or even go to use the restroom, you'll be so hooked."

A shinigami stood up and announced "We have been named highest ranked guild of the server, and it is my honor to announce the best Warlock on the game is our very own, Hanatarou 8th seat of the 4th squad."

Everyone jumped up and cheered, like it was field day.

"Not so fast."

Everyone turned their heads to Ichigo, he flinched and looked behind him. There stood Byakuya Kuchiki.

"My warlock should have gotten that position, therefor, I, Byakuya Kuchiki, challenge you to a duel, Hanatarou, for the title of the greatest warlock."

1 hour later

" The winner of the duel, able to sustain his place as #1, an amazing defeat by destruction of pet without use of any spells or even fearing..... 8th seat Hanataro of the healing squad!"

Captain Kuchiki pulled out his sword and slashed at Hanatarou. He fled, jumping, twisting and rolling everywhere. Computers where destroyed and shinigami cried for their lost electronic divice.

"It was so new!" one sobbed

"I was just going to win those deadly gloves!" another cried.

"If you refuse to stand and fight, fine then," He pulled his sword in front of his face. Ichigo knew what was going to happen "Run for it everyone!" He screamed. Everyone stayed where they where.

"They can't, Ichigo, they all are determined to finish are raid, remember." Rukia reminded him.

"This game teaches you, not only, strategy, but team work." Ichigo looked at Rukia.

"For example, Hanatarou was a wimp until he found WOW and discovered his true power. And even now, the diversity's of the squads doesn't matter." She explained

" That's right." A shingami yelled

"We will never back down." Another screamed

"GO WOW!"

"Scatter, _Senbonzakura." _

**1 week later**

" Ichigo, Please, leave me behind." Rukia whispered over vent.

" Just stay with me, please." The Boss's dots stole the last of Rukia's health away. Her character moaned and fell on the ground, dead.

"NO!!!!" Ichigo screamed. Rukia took off her headset.

"That's it, I'm done," She stated.

"Crap, Ichigo, we lost her. You need to do your job as the off-tank." Toshiro, the raid-master commanded.

" Next time remember to keep heals on the tank, ok guys?" Momo instructed

"Alright, Ichigo, it's up to you, finish him off." Toshiro leaped in front of the boss and frost bolted him. The monster turned around and faced him.

" This is for killing Rukia," Ichigo began "Execute!" Suddenly a beam of black light obliterated the monster. It was almost like _Getsuga Tenshō_.

"What the heck was that?" Toshiro questioned. Rukia looked at Ichigo

"Did you just channel your powers into the game?"

**And Thus began the Destruction of WOW**

**Author's notes:**

**Most obviously, this is about World of Warcraft. No, I don't play it, but I was inspired by Makoshark's Clean Carpet chapter 2, WoW, and also my families love for the game. Almost everyone in my family, yes, including my grandmother, plays the game. After reading this, my family (they are also Bleach Lovers) Cracked up. If you review and tell me you want a sequel i can make one.**

**I hope you laughed as hard as they did,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**

**P.S. If you truly couldn't tell it was WoW i was talking about, even though i plainly stated it in the first paragraph, you need to have your brain checked, for you my friend, are suffering from stupidity.**

**MY BEST WISHES TO YOU WHO CAN NOT COMPREHEND THE OBVIOUS.**


End file.
